There is great interest in adjusting behavior of a mobile computing device (MCD) to suit or benefit the user of the MCD according to that user's personal taste. For example, the behavior of a MCD can be modified by adjusting associated ringers or ringtones, turning on its Wi-Fi communication in one location versus another location (e.g., home versus work locations), as well as affecting accompanying Bluetooth and GPS operation. All of these adjustments are usually done manually by the user and must be remembered to do so.
Some solutions involve collecting locations based on GPS locations. However, GPS locations may not always be available, especially inside a building. Additionally, using GPS places a significant power drain on the battery of a MCD.